Once Upon A Youtube
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: (Spinoff/companion piece to Once Upon A Smosh) The curse is broken and the Youtubers are trying to adjust with both their current and past fairytale memories but..somethings don't stay buried in the past for long.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Youtubers nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys so these are episodes that take place in our Once Upon A Smosh Universe but are considered too fillery to be included in the actual Once Upon A Smosh Story now. These episodes take place after season 1, which...technically we're currently on but I'll be sure to keep it as un spoilerrific as possible. **

**Not to mention we'll get into the backstories of the other youtubers and their fairytale counterparts that we can't get to in the main story. Now this is based off of the Aladdin Animated series episode Genie Hunt and is Zoe-centric...so yeah I hope you like it XD**

* * *

_Zoella smiled softly at the little village from atop the hill...genies were not allowed to venture down beyond the mountains into the human world. But the thing was...the brown haired genie was fascinated and curious about the world of humans having heard of them but only ever seen them from afar. _

_" Zoella, what're you doing?" She gasped and looked back with a small chuckle. _

_" Alfie don't scare me like that." She replied, smiling up at him, he blushed as the moon made her face sparkle and her eyes begin to shimmer. He smiled and held out a flower to her, placing it in her hair. _

_" You never awnsered my question." He replied, making her sigh as she looked back at the village._

_" The man-village again? Zoe, you know we can't go there its against the rules no genie has ever returned from the man-village." Said Alfie, any and all traces of Zoe's happiness was gone from her face as she looked back at him. _

_" They can't all be dangerous, have you seen the wonderful things humans do? the things they create and learn...wouldn't you give anything to be a part of that world?" She asked, looking up at him with her big pleading blue eyes. He sighed, and shook his head making her frown. _

_" Well fine then, I'm going down there to prove that their not all that bd." She replied before flying down leaving a smoky trail behind her. Alfie went to grab her but she was gone. Zoe smied and flew downwards to te center of the village square. She sniffed and sighed, as she looked around and took in the sights of the village. _

_Crying out as something grabbed her. She looked down and found golden manacles on her wrists...making her eyes widen in horror. _

_Manacles were the mark of a genie enslaved by a lamp. _

Zoe gasped and woke up, in a cold sweat...she sighed, and wiped the sweat from her brow. She was home, she was a free genie now thanks to Ian and Anthony...no longer bound to the magic mirror nor that blasted lamp...she was free...just like any other person. She looked down at her wrists, and lightly rubbed them. With her memories of thousands of years of enslavement returning she was greatful that she'd never have to go through that again.

She wished though that she'd just listened and not gone that night but...it was too little too late.

The next day, she decided to meet up with Dan at a small park nearby, ever since the curse had broken she and Dan had grown quite close as friends. Maybe it was because they'd both been used by King Benedict and had tie to the "Snow White "story with Zoe being the Magic Mirror and Dan being the Huntsman.

" So you've been remembering the night that...you became trapped in the lamp?" Asked Dan as they strolled through the park. She sighed and nodded, as she wrapped her coat tighter around her body.

" I remember going to that village and being trapped by my first ever master...who was a young wizard that wanted to steal my magic." Explained Zoe, Dan furrowed his brow and looked at her curiously.

" And did he?" Asked Dan curiously, she shook her head and sighed once more.

" Genies have rules...many of them Aladdin got right we can't kill people, believe me if we could Benedict would've wished Anthony dead right from the start, we can't make people fall in love, we can't bring anyone back from the dead, we must grant three wishes and only three wishes bound by the lamp forever...I don't think he understood that part. Because when he couldn't...he wished for himself to be a genie and...well..." Dan nodded as they sat on a park bench.

" What was it like being trapped in the lamp?" Asked Dan, looking at his friend curiously.

" Dark...and cramped...you know nothing but total darkness and the cold, you hear voices and conversations going on outside all the while you're trapped inside with no one to save you, or who can hear you...the space is so tiny that its hard to move in. The only time you're allowed to see light is when your master calls you out for something. She explained as Dan wrapped a comforting arm around her.

They gasped and got up as a fireball landed near them Dan immediately held his hands up, a purple smoke surrounding them as a blue smoke surrounded Zoe's hands. They looked around, for whoever could've cast it when Dan saw a shadow go behind a tree. The once evil prince held his hand up and brought the thing out.

Zoe gasped and realized what it was.

" Its a Taarma." Said Said Zoella looking up at the thing being suspended by Dan. He looked back at her, puzzled when she tackled him and saved him from nearly losing his head thanks to a fireball. They looked up as the thing was gone.

" Whats a Taarma?" Asked Dan, as he helped Zoe up.

" They're reptile like monsters that hate genies..and we hate them. its a blood feud thing lasting centuries...no big deal." She replied casually, Dan opened his mouth to comment about that before shaking his head in response.

" What was it doing here? I thought most creatures brought here became human." Said Dan as they headed back.

" That was when the curse was cast, now that its broken we're not human anymore...we're...the way we used to be. I mean I went back to being a genie once the curse broke, Ingrid went back to being a mermaid, You got your magic back...so its possible that well...the Taarma went back to itself when Ian and Anthony broke the curse." She replied.

" Alright, fair enough but...why does it want you?" Asked Dan curiously.

" Well I am a genie, but...why it showed up now is...strange to say the least. I say we ask Ian and Anthony for help. I have a feeling we're going to need it." Said Zoe. Dan nodded, normally he'd make some cocky remark but...he had a feeling she was right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoe nor Dan nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so um...I know I've done a rubbish job of uploading this story, but I had to work out just when in the timeline this would be. Although I do know it definetly takes place after "Season 1, anywho lets begin Xd**

* * *

Zoe and Dan headed to the apartment where they could hear Alfie and Phil filming something in the other room, they got on Dan's laptop and tried to call Anthony or Ian over Skype. Zoe paced back and forth, whilst Dan was on the couch on the laptop. His brown eyes looked up at her, he snapped his fingers and summoned a hot chocolate and cookies, she stopped and looked at him curiously. He smiled mischievously, and snapped his fingered again, summoning brownnies as well.

" Are you having fun?" She asked.

"Yes, I'd forgotten how much fun having magic is, I mean yeah ok back there I didn't use it for...the best purposes but, hey here and now I can use it for things like making my friends feel better." He replied, she smiled and picked up one of the cookies before sighing, Alfie and Phil came out.

" I smell chocolate!" Exclaimed Phil excitedly. Dan chuckled, and made one of the cookies float over to Phil, who promptly took a big bite out of it, before taking it and sitting next to Dan. Alfie whooped as he came out in a puff of golden smoke, Zoe giggled and shook her head, rolling her eyes affectionately, before turning into blue smoke, and trying to get out of his reach.

" Aww, I wish I could do magic." Said Phil, with a small pout. He wasn't jealous per se but, Zoe, Joe, and Alfie were genies, PJ and Chris were mermen, Louise was a fairy, Jack and Finn were imps, Tanya was a siren, Dan could do magic and he was...well..him...he was ordinary compared to the rest of his friends who all had magical powers or were these fantastic mythical beings. Dan shook his head, and kissed Phil's cheek tenderly.

" I dunno, I'd say there's plenty of magic here already." Said Dan softly, Phil smiled and kissed him for at least trying to make him feel better.

"Uh hello?" Answered Kalel, Phil furrowed his brows and looked at Dan, while Alfie and Zoe stopped, and looked over.

"Hey Kalel um, sorry to bother you is Anthony there?" Asked Dan, Kalel shook her head.

" Nope, he and Ian are doing a shoot right now, why what's up?" Asked Kalel curiously, Dan and Zoe shared a look while Alfie and Phil were still looking on in confusion wondering what was going on. Dan sighed sad shook his head, and after thanking Kalel and asking her to tell Anthony to get back to him he hung up.

"Alright, so um...do you want to tell us what's going on?" Asked Alfie worriedly, as he wrapped his arms around Zoe's waist.

" We saw a Taarma, and we were almost...attacked but it's ok because we got rid of it." Said Zoe, Dan cleared his throat.

"Except not really because it escaped, and-ow!" Exclaimed Dan, as Zoe pinched him.

"A Taarma!" Exclaimed Alfie while Phil looked around terribly confused.

" Taarmas and genies are mortal enemies apparantly." Said Dan, Phil nodded getting the picture. "We were trying to call Ian and Anthony for help, but I guess we're going to have to deal with this on our own."

_"A genie! I trapped a genie!" Exclaimed the young man excitedly, Zoella whirled around and he gasped as she used her magic to lift him up into the air. His eyes were almost bursting from their sockets, as his face began to lose all of it's color she smiled evilly, and smirked as he began to choke. She stopped when she saw blood coming from his mouth, and noticed the claws her fingernails were becoming._

_" You're not a genie, you're a Djinn!" He exclaimed in fear as he looked at Zoella, she turned into blue smoke and immediately flew right up to him._

_" I am not a Djinn! Who dares to trap me in a lamp!" She replied, glaring down at him, the fire in her blue eyes making him cower beneath her. Normally she wasn't the type to cause anyone fear or to be even slightly intimidating, but she was not pleased with being trapped in a lamp. Only to then be called a Djinn, instead of a genie like she really was..no Djinn was what those reptilian monsters known as the Taarma called them._

_"I do, so you're going to behave or else." Said the young man, Zoella lifted an eyebrow and looked down at him._

_" And who are you?" She asked._

_"I'm training to be a great wizard someday, but I don't want to do the work...its much too hard, and I'd heard that genies could grant you wishes if you caught them. And I did, I cought you, so now you owe me three wishes. whatever I want," He replied, smugly, Zoe narrowed her eyes and glared down at him, she scoffed and rolled her eyes. _

_" Fine three wishes and then I'm gone." She replied, he smiled and nodded up at her._

_" Alright first wish, I want to live forever and be incredibly rich." He replied, she rolled her eyes at the typical wish, she snapped her fingers and in a puff of blue smoke she transformed his rags into fine robes, the grime and soot was gone, and he now looked like a dashing prince. He smiled as he picked up the lamp and looked up at her, this genie was beautiful and powerful...but he only had two wishes left...he needed someway to control her even more..or at least to steal her magic. _


End file.
